


How could I have been so lucky to fall in love with you

by MAVBunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian North (Detroit: Become Human), Literal Sleeping Together, NSFW, North is a tsundere, North wants to protect the reader so much, Reader is a college student, Reader is a pianist, Reader is a self insert pretty much, Reader is a total nerd, Sleepy Cuddles, bisexual reader, cuddling and kissing, headcanons, north is a lesbian, north is bad at feelings, reader has a ton of plushies, reader has assigned looks, reader is a bisexual female, reader is a smol gay bean, reader works at a coffee shop, set in the post pacifist best ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: Just some headcanons on North and the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the most recent D:BH fanfic was a huge hit, I decided that I would have to write another North/Reader yet again, only this time, there's lots more to read about. I don't know how long it'll take me to update the story but for now just enjoy this first chapter which is just a few smutty headcanons to hold y'all off for now. Hope y'all enjoy! If you don't like nsfw content don't read this story.

nsfw headcanons for North part one 

Receiving 

• she loves receiving oral stimulation, if you are really good she will ride your face   
and she really will ride your face hard  
•2 words. Face. Sitting. She LOVES getting oral while sitting on your face, it drives her mad!  
•she is pretty vanilla when it comes to intercourse. Although, she does like to use vibrators and other adult toys  
•there's this one strap-on that vibrates and she loves having it used on her.  
•She may not be a stranger to intercourse but when she first got into a relationship with you, she had too much emotional baggage whenever the topic of sex was mentioned and at first wanted nothing to do with it.  
•she protectively holds you in her arms after intercourse with you.

Giving  
•She is really good at giving oral sex, especially good at eating you out. You always release within seconds!   
•North is such a damn tease, orgasm denial all the way  
• She once engaged in bondage sex with you. She had you tied up and completely at her mercy, you loved every minute of it   
•She loves to talk dirty to you, and sometimes you orgasm a little just from her talking dirty to you  
•she tried feather play once with you, once she had you tied up, she rubbed your clit with the feather and drove you wild  
•She loves to be a soft dom and make you feel amazing. Just trust her and she'll make you feel so fucking good.  
•One occasion she gathered a bunch of adult toys and tested them out on you, you swore you died and went to heaven!  
•you are the little spoon


	2. Feels Better when we're together NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North makes love to her human girlfriend. It's in 3rd person perspective just like the 1st North/Reader that wrote (see "Sleepovers at least I got you in my head") I don't know how long this chapter will be but I'll try to make it as long as I see as necessary. Hope y'all enjoy, disclaimer btw, I don't own Detroit: Become Human, quantic dream owns the rights to the game. Also, if you're offended by NSFW content don't read this story because it has tons of that type of content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank you so much for the positive attention this story has been given along with my other North/Reader. As a way of thanking you yet again I've written up this gem for chapter 2 I hope y'all enjoy the smutty goodness I've prepped for this story's next chapter. Hope ya like it!

She loves it when she touches her in that way, tender and sweet. She feels her fingers work their magic on her nipples, only for her to let out a cry of bliss as her lover leans her head forward to suckle and lick her left nipple, while gently massaging the right. _Delicious._ __ __she feels North roughly tangle her hands through her milky light brown locks, pushing her head closer to her left breast, almost startling the smaller woman, nevertheless she starts licking and suckling, as well as biting gently at her nipple, making North feel as though she would short circuit and experience the android equivalent of dying and going to heaven. North had laid with her auburn hair fanned out like a halo of autumn leaves, completely mystified at how good her lover was at giving her oral sex. _Damn._ She let out a frustrated whimper as her lover released her tit with a soft and luscious  _pop._ She felt her trail kisses down her body as she slowly got  _lower and lower,_ until she was face to face to her dripping wet mound, she softly swirled her tongue around her clit teasingly, making her whimper out in pleasure. She felt her smirk against her womanhood as she moved her tongue over to her sopping wet hole, slowly,  _tortuously,_ plunging her tongue inside. At this point, (y/n) was practically devouring her pussy, making North fall deeper and deeper into an erotic trance. She was getting closer and closer to the glory of release, she was close, _so close._ As soon as it happened she had let out jumbled up cries of "RA9!", and, "I love you!" As she finished, leaving her lover enough come for her to lick up until her mound was close to clean. North pulled (y/n) up to her chest and let the brunette pull the blankets over them, (y/n) quickly falling asleep while listening to North's thirium pump beating gently. Pretty soon, North went into sleep mode. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? There could be a part two of this second chapter, we'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing nsfw content explicitly as you can tell, sorry if it isn't the best but I tried and that's all that matters.


End file.
